


Tout un Art

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M, n'importe nawak
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Être un grand vilain, c'est tout un art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout un Art

**Author's Note:**

> Écrite en 2010 pour petite_dilly dans le cadre de [Créer pour Haïti](http://creerpouraider.livejournal.com/22096.html).

Le shérif de Nottingham aime ses petits rituels du matin, ils l’aident à se glisser dans la peau de son personnage. Car figurez-vous qu’être un grand vilain, c’est tout un art.

Il commence par prendre un bain, parce qu’un grand vilain ne peut pas se permettre de sentir la sueur rance comme un vulgaire voleur à la tire ou même un petit tyran amateur et tire-au-flanc. Le truc, c’est de se sentir parfaitement à l’aise avec sa propre nudité, même quand on ne ressemble pas à un Apollon. Il choisit les servantes en charge de sa toilette avec soin : jeunes, timides, impressionnables et prudes. Les voir s’agiter, nerveuses et effrayées de ce qui pourrait leur arriver, lui procure une sensation de pouvoir bien plus enivrante que leurs corps minces et _féminins_ ne pourraient jamais provoquer chez lui.

Après la toilette, le costume. Le shérif ne laisse personne l’habiller, il préfère s’enfermer dans ses chambres. Ainsi, nul ne sait que sous ses lourds et imposants vêtements se cache une couche de protections en cuir épais. Parce qu’un grand vilain a toujours beaucoup d’ennemis, et que même si Hood semble avoir de la peine à porter un coup mortel à qui que ce soit, il n’en va pas forcément de même pour tous ses acolytes, sans compter les nombreuses autres personnes qui, pour une raison ou une autre, veulent sa mort.

Pas que le shérif se plaigne, il ne serait pas un bon grand vilain si personne ne tentait de l’assassiner par vengeance de temps en temps, après tout.

Le shérif choisit ses tenues avec soin. Elles se doivent de cacher parfaitement ses protections, mais également d’être imposantes et élégantes. Il faut savoir jouer sur ses forces, et le cuir noir ne va pas à tout le monde aussi bien qu’à Guy. Mmmmh, Guy et ses pantalons moulants... Tout grand vilain se doit d’avoir un bras droit au regard sombre et au _sex appeal_ d’enfer avec qui avoir des conversations machiavéliques pleines de sous-entendus homo-érotiques.

Mais l’on s’égare.

Pour la fin de ses petits rituels, le shérif aime avoir un public. C’est pourquoi souvent, lorsqu’il reçoit son premier visiteur (généralement Gisbourne), une charmante demoiselle est en train de lui masser le crâne avec des huiles légèrement parfumées, ou alors il sort sa trousse de fausses dents et choisit laquelle il va porter aujourd’hui. La plupart des gens ne peuvent s’empêcher de grimacer lorsqu’il enfonce la prothèse dans sa gencive, et c’est parfaitement jouissif. Et même si Guy ne réagit pas de manière visible, le shérif sait que sous cette indécente combinaison de cuir Gisborne est tout de même inconfortable. Et ça, ça envoie des petits frissons de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Oh, certes, être un grand vilain requiert aussi une organisation pointilleuse, une paranoïa impressionnante et des intentions narcissiques et égocentriques, sans compter la capacité à ordonner l’exécution de quiconque lui déplaisant et à éprouver du plaisir dans la souffrance d’autrui, mais tout cela est plutôt facile une fois qu’on est rentré dans son personnage. 

C’est pourquoi, quand l’alarme sonne au milieu de la nuit et qu’il doit enfiler un manteau en quatrième vitesse pour aller voir ce qu’il se passe, sans avoir le temps de se préparer méticuleusement pour son rôle, le shérif ne peut s’empêcher de soupirer.

« Je _hais_ Robin Hood. »


End file.
